It's What He Does
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Nico fixes things and Dani helps people. Can they fix whatever it is between them before people step in to help?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own the show, blah blah blah. I'd love to see these two together! Only gonna be a two shot, possibly three...but maybe another story separate from this.

* * *

><p>Opening her door once again in the dead of night had her nerves frazzled more than usual. With Ray J's injury and Lindsey writing about killing her with a brain tumor, Dani really wasn't at the top of her game. Sulking in her kitchen was becoming a ritual since it was almost always interrupted by Nico's incessant need to solve problems after the sun sets.<p>

She opens the door after hearing the brief knock, knowing exactly who'd be at her door. Leaving the door open behind her, she ignores his need to fill her in as she walks back to her kitchen and her wine. Hearing the door click and Nico appearing in the doorway a second after that, she sighed as she leaned back against the sink.

"Alright Nico, what is it tonight? Hockey star that needs to quit smoking or TK singlehandedly throwing himself under a bus yet again"

"You always assume the worst" he replied smirking, and watched as she huffed and pulled out another wine glass. She slid it gently towards him across the island as well as the bottle, silently giving him permission to make himself comfortable.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? The last client I was given was being watched by the mob"

"They knew better than to harm you, you were never in any danger" he answered mysteriously, sipping his wine as he leaned forward on her island.

"See? You say things like that and I wonder just what you had to do to make that happen"

"Who said I had anything to do with it" he said as he put the glass down, standing straight as his hands made their way into his pockets.

"Really Nico, you're a fixer; you fix things you can control. I knew you did something"

"Like you said, I fix things. It's what I do, and I did what needed to be done"

"What had to be done? I'm not asking for a detailed diagram, just something beyond the usual vague comment"

"Everything is fine, stop worrying"

"Stop worrying? How do I do that when you constantly put yourself in danger for-"

"How are Lindsey and Ray J?"

He abruptly changed the subject before she could really get rolling, knowing that once she was set on something, she never let it go. She scoffed as she took another sip of her wine before putting down and leaning forward to meet Nico's stare head on.

"You tell me"

"Well, no one's in jail"

"Not funny"

"How's Matt?"

He knew it was a low blow, but she was getting too close. She kept looking at him in that way that would have made a lesser man squirm, so the natural thing to do was to throw her off balance.

Bad move. He saw the way her eyes squinted as she left the kitchen and made her way into the living room. He followed, watching as she sat at the far side of her couch with her feet on the coffee table and motioned for him to join her. She sighed as he sat a good foot away from her, staring at the ceiling because it was easier than facing that assessing gaze he had.

"Is Laura as perfect as she seems?" she whispered skyward as her head turned towards Nico.

"Dani, no one's perfect. She may be a power hungry woman with a need to step on any and everyone to get to the top and no real ties here but Matt, but even she's got a past"

"Why Matt?"

"In regards to her, they have history and she's a woman her never truly got over. In regards to you, you thought there were still decent men in the world after getting cheated on by Ray. Matt may not be the guy you thought, but he does care about you. Many people do"

"Yeah? He has a funny way of showing it, and the only other people that care are my mother so she isn't homeless and my kids so there's someone to give them lunch money"

"They love you, don't doubt that. And we wouldn't do half of the things we do if we didn't care for you"

"We?" she asked, meeting his eyes as he turned to look at the ceiling this time.

"You know, everyone"

"We insinuates you're included as well"

"Of course I care, if not I wouldn't be good at my job"

"Is that what I am, another part of your job?"

He turned to look at her, and watched as her eyes danced with unsaid emotions as she waited for his answer. He let his eyes take on that soft quality when it came to her, letting her know that she was different.

"No, you're not just part of my job"

He leaned in closer to her, draping his arm on the back of the couch just behind her neck.

"Then what am I?"

Dani tilted her head to the right as she leant in to level their eyes only a few inches away from one another. Nico took his hand that had rested behind her and gently lifted her chin as he slowly closed the gap between them. Just as his nose bumped hers and he dipped his head to meet her lips, they heard a crash that had Dani scrambling off the couch before his hand even hit the cushion. He heard yelling in a high voice that he recognized as Lindsey and a door slamming as Dani made her way slowly back down the stairs minutes later. Her eyes met his across the room and he moved towards the front door before she could offer apologies for the almost kiss that would just damage his carefully constructed walls. As he reached for the door, Dani reached out and touched his left arm keeping him from leaving.

"Look, about all of this-"

"No harm, no fowl. I need to get going"

"Nico, just give me a minute"

"No need, I'll see you in the morning Dr. Santino"

And with that, Nico vanished into the night much like he always did, this time leaving a gaping hole in his wake.

"What is wrong with you?"

Dani rolled her eyes as she closed the door, turning around and leaning against it.

"No more than usual Ma. I thought you were asleep? Lindsey still claiming I'm ruining her life?"

"I meant with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. Lindsey will get over it, she says this every week"

She waved her mother off as she made her way back into the kitchen, noticing Nico's half full glass of wine across from her empty one.

"You were drinking with him" she asked skeptically, picking up the empty glass and looking at her questioningly.

"That was mine Ma, this was Nico's and he only had a sip. And since when do I need to explain everything? I'm not 16 anymore" she replied as she decided not to let good wine go to waste as she drank Nico's glass. Her mother's eyes widened as she watched Dani drain the glass and put it in the sink.

"Don't let that one get away, he's good for you"

"Ma, I'm not even divorced yet!"

"So? He's always around; let him know you like it"

"Ma!"

"Yeah Yeah, go to sleep you look tired. Night"

Dani just stood in her kitchen as her mother made her way back up the stairs, letting her thoughts wander. Nico had almost _kissed_ her, and she almost let him. It's not that Nico was unattractive, in fact he was very much attractive, but she didn't know if this was what she wanted. He got her kids out of trouble and did everything he could to make life easier, then goes and just complicates it again. She knows using her professional title was a way of distancing himself, but it hurt to know that she let this happen.

He's a fixer, and she needs this to be fixed. She knew exactly how to fix this, but it had to wait until tomorrow. Nico needed to be needed, and damn her; she needed him more than she thought possible.

* * *

><p>Like? Review or don't, I like this pair a lot.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Not M rated, but just slightly steamy at a point. **You're warned**.

I have officially decided that this is the fandom with the nicest people when it comes to my stories, so thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. College will be starting soon, so if I continue or write another story, please work with me. My other stories keep being put on hold due to boredom, but this couple isn't boring me at all.

* * *

><p>Waking up three days later had Dani groaning due to her lack of sleep just like the night before. She sat in her living room for an hour after Nico left, and then spent another three hours tossing, turning, and mumbling to herself like a crazy person every night since then. She'd never been this wrapped up in a man before now, and it left her feeling as if she had no say in how things played out. Losing control wasn't something she was used to, and it made her quicker to snap.<p>

At her meeting with Coach and Matt, she thought she was in the clear as far as Nico went, but was wrong as he entered the room right as Matt sat down next to her. Her eyes instantly went to him, and she noticed the way he studiously avoided her gaze as he spoke to Coach Purnell. It aggravated her that he was ignoring her, but turned back to Matt with a forced smile. Matt was still an attractive man, but her taste's in men had changed to accommodate the mysterious, broody type that happened to play by his own rules.

"Hey Dani, you doing ok?" Matt sat next to her on the couch in the office, putting his hand on the back of it, much like Nico had done last night. She could feel Nico's stare from behind her, but she ignored it much like how he had just done to her.

"Oh you know, kids are trying to send me off the deep end"

"They don't mean too, but kids will be kids"

"Yeah, I don't think mine quite fit the bill for normality; I am their mother"

"Hey, you're plenty normal. Look, why don't we go out to dinner and you can tell me all about it"

"Isn't Laura going to want to spend time with you before you guys leave" Dani knew they were leaving in a few days for an away game, but thought Matt and Laura were still on the fast track.

"Yeah about that" he said as he scratched the back of his neck, "She decided it was best if we didn't keep doing this. She left for San Francisco last night, and plans on staying there"

"Oh Matt, that's sweet but-"

"Matt, Coach needs to speak with you. Sorry to interrupt, but he didn't exactly ask"

"No worries Nico. So, dinner tonight?" Matt held a hopeful expression as he stood; now each man stood on either side of her from her seat on the couch.

"Sure" she said, looking at Nico briefly as his eyes squinted at her before he turned to glance at Matt with the same expression.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7" and with that, he passed them both to go talk to Coach Purnell. The tension between the two of them was palpable as Dani made a swift exit with Nico right behind her. They walked in silence all the way to the parking lot before she turned to him in annoyance.

"Is there a reason you need to escort me to my car?" she said as her hands crossed over her chest, staring at Nico's indifferent expression.

"No"

"Then…"

"Then what"

"Why are you still here?"

"Dinner with Matt tonight, boy he moves on fast"

"Don't you dare make this about Matt"

"Make what about Matt? All there is is a date between you two, have a nice evening"

He walked away from her for the second time, and she was done with their game of chase.

"Hey Nico" he turned to her with a faked bored expression, "Try not to show up unexpectedly, you may not like what you see" and with that, she got into her car and drove away, triumphant at the angry expression on his face and the way he was squinting at her car. It wasn't just her that squinted at things she didn't like it seemed.

* * *

><p>As the car eased into her driveway, she had to keep her face from morphing into relief at finally coming home. Only getting through an hour of their "dinner", and she had already felt the need to bolt. It wasn't like this the first time, but this time, she felt as if at any moment, Nico would pop out of nowhere and it made her feel guilty. Guilty that she was leading Matt on, and guilty that she wanted it to be Nico across from her, making her laugh and smile. It made it that much harder to do this.<p>

"Look Matt, I know I said Ray J needed me-"

"Don't sweat it; your kids always come first"

"Yeah, but this isn't going to work" at his puzzled expression, she continued.

"I liked you, but I want something different than I did when I met you. You're really great, but I think we should stay professional and keep it at that"

She saw his face morph into anger, then confusion at her words.

"But, I thought we were having a great time?"

"We were, but I can't lead you on when I know this won't go anywhere"

"It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow Doc"

Dani stood in her driveway as Matt reversed and drove away, and felt awful that she turned down a good guy, for a man that she wasn't even sure wanted her the way she wanted him after the other night. It was confusing to say the least, but the thought of wine and a nearly empty house was too tempting to dwell on it in the freezing night air. As she started to make her way to her front door, she nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden noise.

"So, date didn't go well?"

She could tell he was mocking her, but didn't care as she turned back around to head into the house.

"I thought that hand holding move during drinks was clever though; you seemed too preoccupied though to notice his interest in things south of your necklace"

She laughed sarcastically as she made her way inside, knowing that once again, Nico would follow her in. She knew he'd follow them; it explained her anxiety from the moment Matt picked her up. She shed her jacket on the back of the couch as she made her way to the kitchen, a sense of déjà vu overcoming her. She once again pulled out a bottle of wine, taking out just one glass this time as she poured herself a glass, then taking off her heels as she made her way into the living room. All this time, all Nico was doing was watching her, and followed her once again into the living room. She set her glass down as she quickly lit the fire place, taking her place on the couch as Nico followed. They watched the flames dance as Dani sipped her wine, waiting for the other to break first. Nico being Nico waited until Dani couldn't take it anymore.

"You ran"

"Excuse me?"

"The other night, you ran. I never thought you were a man that ran from…"

"From what?"

He spoke close to her as she mimicked his position, turning to face him as well. He took her wine glass and took a long, slow sip as he watched her eyes darken with lust. It was an intimate gesture to drink from her glass, and as he handed it back, she put her lips right over where his just were and held his gaze as she drank this time. Nico could feel his control beginning to slip at the sensual gesture before trying to calm himself. She put the glass on the table, leaning closer to him than before.

"Seem familiar Nico?" she whispered in a husky tone, her hand resting on the cushion just to the side of his thigh.

"Vaguely"

This time, it was Dani who moved in, placing her mouth on the corner of his; giving him an innocent kiss before moving to the opposite side and adding just a bit more pressure. As she placed her lips over his, she felt his tight leashed control snap as he placed one hand on the back of her neck, helping her to lean back as he applied more pressure, as his other hand found the small of her back to press her closer to him.

She moaned softly as his tongue ran along her bottom lip, gently bringing it in between his own to suck on it as he heard her gasp. With that moment of surprise, he took the opportunity to hungrily slip his tongue into her warm mouth, her tasting of wine and heat. He felt her run one hand down his chest as the other settle in his hair, scratching her blunt nails across his scalp that had him pressing her down into the couch as he shifted them.

"Jesus Dani…" he moaned as he broke their kiss for air.

She continue to gently scrape his scalp as he settle his weight over her, his legs on either side of hers as his lower body came into sharp contact with hers. He broke the kiss again as he felt her roll her hips into his, making his eyes roll back in his head as he now focused his mouth on the smooth skin of her neck. He placed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck and her collarbone, making his way back up to her pulse point. He could feel it racing as he placed his lips over it and sucked hard, feeling her now grasping hands scratch at his back and shoulders. He soothed what he knew would be a mark tomorrow with his tongue, gently going up to bite her ear as she wrapped her legs the best she could around him in a dress.

"Oh Nico…"

He shifted so he could move her dress up slightly, hiking one leg over his thigh as he sank down on her again, making her pant and moan his name as she kissed and bit his ear. He held onto her thigh tightly as he felt an unexpected sharp pain on his neck as she soothed her own bite with her tongue as well. He was just about to pin her down again as they heard someone slam a door and make their way to the stairs. They separated as fast as humanly possible, Dani trying to smooth out her dress as Nico tried to shift to make his…problem less noticeable.

As Lindsey came down the stairs, she stared at her mom with Nico on the couch, noticing the way she was fidgeting as she spoke to her.

"Mom, chill. You might even be able to scare Nico with the babbling. Can I go to Tracy's house?"

"It's already almost 9 Linds, can't this wait?" She wanted to tell her daughter to go so she and Nico could pick up where they left off, and she could sense that was why Lindsey was asking.

"Mom, its Friday night. Ray J is passed out from the pain killers; by the way, he is such a lightweight. Grandma is in New York with her friends, so that just leaves you and me. Now please, for all that is good and sane, please let me go so you can do…whatever it was you were doing"

Lindsey smirked as her mom glared at her, then laughed at how Nico actually shifted in his seat. This was too good for her to pass up.

"Lindsey!"

"Love you mom, see you in the morning!" with that, Lindsey grabbed her bag from the floor and race out the door, and into her friends car that she hadn't heard pull up. She might have been too…preoccupied to notice.

As the silence surrounded them again, Nico made a move to get up, grabbing her hand to make her stand with him. They walked to her door, but stopped before Nico opened it.

"Despite how much I want this tonight, you need a proper meal before we do that again"

"Are you suggesting a date Mr. Careles?"

"I might"

Nico turned to grasp her chin gently, kissing her chastely before letting her go. He ran his finger down over the mark he'd made on her neck, already seeing it turn a slight maroon color on her otherwise tan skin. She tilted her head to the left to give him more access before grabbing his hand. She brought her left hand up to run over the mark she's left on his neck, giving him an identical mark.

"I guess we match huh?" she said and laughed as he dropped her hand.

"Unless you cover it up; no one will ever know" He spoke in a closed off manner that said that this was something he didn't want to have to hide, whatever _this_ was.

"Nah, I can think of a few things to match to your bite" she said and smiled as he looked relieved.

"Good, I look forward to knowing I did that to you during a meeting, while remembering the way you moaned my name"

Dani smiled back at him, feeling that sensual tension coil around them as his eyes stared hungrily at her neck. He wore that arrogant smirk on his lips knowing he had her. She gently pushed him out the door, laughing as he looked like someone had just woke him up from a really good dream.

"Same here mister, don't think you were a silent participant" She gave him a sexy smile as he leaned in for another kiss before breaking it off and walking backwards.

"Goodnight Dani"

As he walked across her driveway, she yelled the one thing that made him chuckle. Because she knew him that well,

"And no turtlenecks Nico!"

* * *

><p>I actually have very little problem writing these two for some reason. I love Nico and his mystery and sarcasm is something I can relate to. Love? Let me know. Hate? Keep comments to yourself. Maybe a fourth chapter now that I think about this, who knows!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I think this chapter was needed to get to the end...with that being said, my story means my characters. If you disagree just because you like certain people, please respect my story because that's how I've chosen to write it. I have the ending already written, so review this and let me know how you think I'll end it, or what you think I could do for another story.

This chapter and the final chapter were actually inspired by some fan vids on youtube, so please go check them out. One of the songs on repeat was "Under Control" by Parachute and another is "Smile" by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy! and on with the show...

* * *

><p>Having to work on a Saturday was never a perk, but Dani found herself in an amazing mood as she made her way into the stadium to meet with Coach and everyone to assure them TK was doing better. She'd decided that since she couldn't hide Nico's bite mark, she would wear something that made him do a double take. She decided on a button down blouse in a dark purple with black dress slacks and black heels. She knew her top would draw attention south with the one button undone, so she wore earrings that dangled so he'd focus solely on her neck. She knew that Nico was a man of his word, so whatever he decided on, she'd probably look like a fish out of water if he has his way. Who could blame her, the man is gorgeous.<p>

As she rounded the corner to the hallway of the conference room, Nico appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into an empty room just a few doors down from the meeting. She squeaked as he shut the door behind him, pinning her to the door with his body and smiling down at her. She had to keep herself from drooling when she saw that Nico was in black jeans, a black blazer, and a deep crimson dress shirt that make the bite on his neck seem that much more pronounced. She ran her fingers over the bruise, feeling him shiver as her nails scraped gently at his skin.

"Good morning Dr. Santino"

"Morning Nico. Any reason you kidnapped me this morning?"

"Oh, just to see you before the meeting. I was afraid you'd forget to close your mouth when you saw me, and we couldn't have Coach repeating himself because I was a distraction, now could we?" he said, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before she could reply.

"Oh yeah? Or, you decided to see what I was wearing so you could keep _your_ eyes north of my necklace"

"That's a possibility, and if I do say so, you are an exquisite woman in purple"

He played with her earrings that dangled, brushing her bruise with ever pass of his finger. She knew they'd be late, but couldn't help getting the upper hand for now. Opening the door now that he moved away was easier, but she stopped in the doorway as he took in her entire figure, his gaze heated as their eyes met.

"Since you think I'll be distracted during our briefing, let's see how much control you have today…" as she finished speaking, she undid two more buttons that made it just barely professional for work, but did its job in getting Nico to swallow his tongue as she backed out of the room and headed for the meeting, hearing him catch up just before the door. As she walked before him to her chair and him in the corner he mumbled,

"Tease" and kept walking, Dani barely being able to contain her laughter at the look of frustration and lust in his stare from across the table bumped into Matt literally, wiping the smile off her face.

"Hey Doc. You seem to be in a good mood" he asked in a strained voice, making it that much more awkward.

"Yeah I am, thanks for asking"

As she tried to side step him, he got a look at her shirt and his eyes instantly glued to her chest, making Nico on the other side of the room irritated as his eyes shot daggers at his head. As Matt looked back up, he noticed the bruise on her neck and, without permission, grabbed her neck and tilted her head thinking she was hurt. She tried to get out of his grasp, and her struggle had Nico ready to cross the room in an instant, but they made eye contact and she let him know she was ok. As her guilty stare met Matt's angry one, TK waltzed in.

"Matt, that's something you do in private man" he joked, and it snapped Matt out of his trance as he let her go, his anger rising as TK's joke hit a sore spot, "Coach is gonna be late by the way. Traffic"

"What happened Dani?" he asked accusingly, and she winced at his tone.

"Dude, what's up-"

"Shut up TK, I wasn't talking to you"

Nico and TK gave each other a look, TK's being a confused look and Nico's being a guarded one.

"Matt"

"Nico, I didn't ask you either. Dani, what's this?" he said as he brushed his finger over the bruise, Dani flinching back at the palpable anger his words held.

"Look Matt-"

"What happened to keeping things professional?"

"Matt, calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, you told me you wanted something different. Was that a quick fuck and not a relationship?"

"We weren't going anywhere"

"Right and you're just here for work. Let's not fuck the trainers and players ok Dani?"

Dani recoiled at his words as if he hit her, Nico already having removed his jacket and coming closer to the pair. He didn't like this other side to Matt, especially towards Dani.

"Cool it, take a seat Matt"

"For the last time Nico-"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed a similar bruise on the right side of Nico's neck as well, almost hidden by the collar of his crimson shirt. He just looked back and forth between the two of them as TK took a seat, missing a huge chunk of the puzzle. Matt seemed to be furious, knowing that not only was his attempt at a rebound was shot, she was picked up by Nico of all people.

"You fucked my…" Matt let his sentence stop, not knowing what to call Dani anymore.

""I didn't do anything" Nico responded calmly.

"Then what the fuck is that Nico, makeup?"

"Look Matt…"

"You knew I liked her asshole, and you went after her anyway. It's not all on you though; she was too weak to resist the great Nico Careles"

"Fuck you Matt, it's not all about you and you're ego. I get you want to make management, but cut the power trip"

At this point, TK came to Nico's right, just to the left of Matt just in case things got bad. He had a feeling that if Matt didn't end up swinging, Nico surely would.

"Go ahead Careles, have my sloppy seconds. She's only trying to fuck her way to the top, watch out TK; you're probably next for women like _her_"

Up until this point, Dani was speechless, until Nico lunged for Matt, just barely missing him when TK grabbed him and sat him in the closest chair to cool off. Nico kept trying to get past him, but Dani put her hand on his arm and he stopped fighting them, his anger only minimally subsiding.

"Oh, so now you have a bitch for outside the stadium, and one on the team, bravo" Matt commented as he sarcastically clapped his hands.

At this, TK turned and swing his fist until it connected with Matt's nose. They heard a sickening crunch as Matt hit the floor, blood pouring everywhere and starting to get the attention of people around the office. At that very moment was when Coach Purnell decided to make an appearance. TK knew he was in for it, but the stuff Matt was saying about Dani of all people was unacceptable.

"Fuck you TK, and fuck you too Nico. You'll disappoint her first chance you get and she'll come crawling back to me"

"You're a bastard Donnally, go get your nosed fixed before it starts competing for space with your ego. I won't disappoint her; you were never worth her time to begin with"

"Alright that's enough!" Coach bellowed, everyone turning and remembering he was in the room.

"Donnally, go to the hospital. TK, go see a trainer for your hand"

Just as Nico and Dani were making their escape, Coach yelled at them to stop.

"And where do you think you two are going? Sit! I want the entire story now"

They reluctantly turned back towards Coach, sitting in chairs next to one another at the table as he sat across from them.

"Well? I don't have all day"

"You see sir…" Nico began, relaying the last twenty or so minutes and sat back as he tried to process the entire ordeal. Coach's mouth kept opening and closing before leaning forward and staring at them.

"So, are the two of you involved?"

"Yes" they said in unison, smiling slightly at the other one as he looked at them skeptically.

"With all due respect, Matt's lucky all he has is a broken nose" Nico says dangerously, feeling Dani's hand on his arm again to tell him to relax.

"Nico…"

"Sir, I can have him taken out of the professional athletic world in this state, the ones surrounding us, and a few others. The nose is the least of his problems if he ever comes near Dani again the way he did today"

Coach looked surprised at that, momentarily forgetting why Nico works for them.

"Dr. Santino, is all of this true?"

"Yes" she replies shortly, needing to get out of the stadium as soon as possible.

"Check the tapes, it's all there" Nico threw in.

"Nico, Matt's an important part of this team-"

"If he's more important than her safety, her well being, and the mental health of the players you've sent to her; I'd be happy to find another organization"

"You wouldn't" Coach said, not believing that Nico would really go work for another team.

"You seem to forget that I work for the owner, and I can ask him what he'd prefer. Dani helped TK, and he's still getting better. If we can't even keep Matt from flying off the handle at the thought of a relationship between us, then this is no longer going to work for me"

"Fine, I'll see if I can pull some strings, get him to go to another team willingly, before having to result to…other tactics" he agreed reluctantly, more concerned with having them on his side than going against them.

"Thank you, we'll see you Monday"

Once Coach dismissed them, a still shell shocked Dani walked to her car ignoring Nico the whole way. As she got in, the only thing he got from her was,

"I'm going home. Don't follow, I'm fine. Just give me a little time today" and with that, she drove off. He stood in the parking lot looking after her car long after he'd lost sight of it, knowing that she was putting space between them. Space left room for communication issues, and he knew she was too important for him to leave her alone for long. He'd started to grow attached to her, and that was the most surprising thing of this entire ordeal; he was forming roots and bonds, two things he'd never thought he'd have until Dani Santino fell into his life and, it seems, his heart.

* * *

><p>Hey, Matt's my bad guy! Don't get all upset if you like him, this is just what worked for me. Review and look forward the very last chapter next!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So, I wrote this before last chapter because it flowed easier, so let me know if something is way out of line. I can think up a few more story ideas, so I may be doing that after this, but please review with comments, ideas you'd like me to consider...whatever. I think this was a nice way to round out the story, only because writing M rated stuff really doesn't work for me.

Anyone else hoping the writer's don't hook Dani up with anyone so Nico has a shot? Maybe it's just me, but I'm dying to see a jealous Nico on the show.

People, I appreciate you all, and now enjoy my work.

* * *

><p>Following her to a lake, Nico knew she wanted time, but he wasn't willing to let her risk drowning in what he considered their problem. He saw Dani stand near the shore of the beach, toes in the sand, heels dangling from her right hand as she gazed at the setting sun. The sun's glow gave her a golden halo around her head, and it was like a magnet, pulling Nico towards the water's edge just behind her. She knew he was there, had known for some time, but refused to turn around because of her embarrassment.<p>

He knew yesterday's blow up had caught her of guard, but it had hurt her more than he thought it did by the way she refused to move an inch. A hectic couple of days and they went from co-workers to…almost lovers and had everything they'd known threatened and shaken up. He was adjusting quicker than her, but it didn't make watching her struggle any easier. Wrapping his left hand around her waist, he felt her lean back into him as the water sloshed around his boots and over her feet.

"Why did he have to do that-" she whispered, and broke off as her breath hitched with unshed tears.

"He's hurt. We both knew he would be, but this isn't about him or anyone else. This is about us"

"Us? What are _we_ Nico? We're co-workers, friends …"

"Lovers?"

He questions softly as he tightens his hold on her slightly, using his right hand to move her hair over her right shoulder, running his fingertips from her shoulder to her fingertips. He felt her shiver and intertwined their fingers together, dropping her shoes into the sand.

"We're…We're complicated. Stubborn. Passionate" she giggled as he brushed kisses over her neck with his five o' clock shadow as she said passionate. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but it was hard to digest.

"All those things he said-"

"He's a jealous prick Dani. What he did is unacceptable, untrue, and unfair to you. He'll be lucky if he has a job when I'm through with him"

Nico let the statement hang, threat clear and she didn't have it in her to argue with him. What happened was hurtful and she knew Nico's protective streak ran deep towards her and her kids.

"Nico…"

"No, Matt will be lucky if I don't have him blacklisted from all professional athletics in the country! He was unprofessional and decided to act like a spoiled child. He deserved the broken nose. And, he hurt you. Nothing will ever make that ok in my book"

"Thank you for sticking up for me anyway. I know you're mad, but he did it-"

"I don't care why he did it Dani! He called you names and accused you of sleeping you're way to the top. He should be grateful that only TK got a shot at him. I wouldn't have stopped at one"

She sighed as they stared at the still setting sun, noticing the chill that was setting in as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. He untangled himself from Dani and shrugged off his long coat to wrap around her shoulders.

"We can't keep doing this"

Dani froze as Nico uttered those words, pulling herself out of his arms that had wrapped around her waist this time.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Right, because you're so forthcoming with words"

"I meant-"he cut in, and silenced her with a look as he rested his hands on the top of her shoulders.

"We can't keep this undefined. 'Involved' isn't enough for me. We need to decide whether or not this is a long term thing. I know how I feel"

"Nico-"

"Dani, just feel. Stop thinking" he said as he made his way closer to her again, taking her hands in his as she was deep in thought.

"I feel…" she stopped as she searched for the right words.

" I feel, overwhelmed in the best possible way" she said smiling, making patterns with her toes in the wet sand as she continued, "I feel on fire and amazing, better than I have in a long time"

"Then why the hesitation; why did you try to pull away from me?"

"Because what if what Matt said is true? What if I am setting myself up to be hurt again? I can't take that kind of disappointment from you too"

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Never…"

"When have I ever not been there when you needed me?"

"…"

"Exactly. Don't doubt how I feel about you. If I had wanted a quick lay, I would go to a bar and pick a random woman for the night. I want a specific woman, and I won't make love to her until she can understand at least a fraction of how much I adore her"

"Jesus Nico, you had to put it like that" she backed out of his grasp, picked up her shoes, and made her way back to her car. Nico followed, confused by the sudden turn of events. As she got into her car, she waited as he came up to her window.

"I'm heading home, TK has Ray J for their night of gaming and Lindsey is at Tracy's again. I have the house to myself"

She saw Nico's eyes darken as she licked her lips and smiled flirtatiously.

"Show me just how much you adore me Mr. Careles" and with that, she drove off, Nico hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Getting inside her house served to be an impossible task with the way Nico was wrapped around her, needing to be everywhere at once and it made thinking and breathing difficult. He ran his hands over her back and around her front and each time her keys would miss the lock as he laughed low and sexy, content to continue assaulting her neck with kisses and nips. She knows he'll mark her again, and the thought alone excited her.<p>

"You do know that if I can't get in the house, we'll be out here all night"

"It's ok" he said as he bit her ear lightly, "I could get the public indecency charge dropped in no time" and he licked her ear as he bit at the spot just under her ear and ran his tongue over it. Her knees buckled, but Nico caught her and took the keys out of her hand to let them in the house. He laughed as they stumbled inside, him kicking the door closed as he pressed her against the wall in the hallway, pulling her hands above her head as he finally kissed her.

Kissing her was becoming his new favorite pastime, as she tilted her head back as she arched her back into him as he ran one hand from her shoulder blades to her lower back. He groaned as he pressed against her, licking her lips and lightly biting them until she willingly gave in and wrapped her tongue around his. She sighed as he let go of her hands to wrap them around his neck as he hoisted her up and pressed all of her back into the wall. Her legs wound around him immediately, pressing her pelvis into his belt buckle. Just as Dani slid down to the ground to lead him upstairs, she heard the garage door open and the sound of a car engine. Nico let her back away slightly, but he held onto her hips as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Is this going to be a thing" Nico asked as the car alarm beeped, leading Dani to sit a respectable distance away from one another on the couch.

He leaned his head against the back of the couch, covering his eyes with his arms as he heard TK and Ray J come in the living room. Ray J was oblivious to what was going on, but TK came in with a giant smile on his face as he noticed the slight smudge of lipstick on the side of Nico's jaw. Ray J sat across from them about to relay their night when TK plops in between Dani and Nico.

"Dr. D! How you doin'? Have a fun night?"

Ignoring the leer he gave her and the squeak he let out as Nico hit him in the ribs, she turned to Ray J.

"How's your knee?"

"It's all good mom, TK had a wheelchair in the car so I didn't have to hobble around."

"How thoughtful of him" She pointedly glared at him and Nico hit him again to make him jump.

"Man, personal space!"

"I could say the same thing Terrance"

"Alright, well we just dropped in to grab a few things before we go back to my place. Don't let us disturb you"

Dani and Nico both gave him identical 'too late' glares as he helps Ray J to his room and back to the garage in ten minutes.

"Bye mom, have Fun with Nico. See you guys in the morning"

TK laughed loudly as Dani hid her face in Nico's shoulder as she heard the car leave the driveway. They sat that way for a while, her leaning on him as his hand came up to caress her arm and back.

"Next time, we go to your place" she mumbled into his jacket, feeling more than hearing him laugh.

"Oh yeah, when I get you alone we won't be interrupted"

After some time in silence, Dani got up and lead Nico upstairs.

"Look, Dani-"

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight Nico, the last thing I need is my mother deciding to come home early"

He looked at her and had to laugh, because she was the only one that hadn't interrupted them yet.

"Stay with me"

"I don't know-"

"Do you have clothes for when the team travels?"

"Yes"

"Are they in your trunk?"

"Yes…"

"Then go get them and stay with me tonight. After the last couple of days, I could use the comfort"

Sending her a tender look, he kissed her forehead, he went back outside to get his clothes, and headed back inside to join Dani. After they both changed, they each got in bed and tried to stay at opposite sides, keeping as much space between each other as possible.

"I don't bite" Dani said as she scooted closer to him, and all he did was lift his eyebrow and ran his fingers over his still bruised skin on his neck and mumbled,

"Right, unless we're about to be interrupted…"

She swatted his shoulder and he caught her hand and brought her to lay half on top of his shirtless chest, her chin over his heart. He worked his arm under her to grasp her waist, as the other hand made its way into her hair, threading it in between his fingers. He massaged her scalp as she started to fall asleep on him, breathing words of endearment into the darkness of the room until it was all just the timbre of his voice that lulled her to into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Mondy morning was chaotic to say the least. Dani had expected to wake up to Nico in an unguarded state and have a little time with him before dealing with the kids. Oh how wrong she was. As she awoke, she smiled at the arms that were wrapped protectively around her during the night, as well as the slow deep inhale and exhale of Nico's breath on the back of her neck. He wasn't even awake yet and was making her shiver and squirm. As he started to wake, she turned over half asleep to greet him when a flash went off and she heard the heavy steps of someone running down the stairs.<p>

"What the hell was that?" he asked grumpily, still lightly asleep.

"That must have been Lindsey, Ray can't run" she mumbled, pulling him closer as she tucked her head under his chin, him wrapping his arms around her again. They heard laughter coming from the open door, and recognized it as the one and only Terrance King. The both shot up in bed and looked at one another before grabbing a shirt for Nico and a robe for Dani as they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to a complete audience.

Dani hid behind Nico as everyone made a comment or gave them a look; Lindsey laughed and kept staring at them, Ray J sat looking innocent since he couldn't actually run around the house and be in trouble but laughed as well, and her mother was leaning against the sink with an 'I told you so' look that screamed of an interrogation later. Then, both Nico and Dani rounded on TK, dangling a camera from his hand, making kissy faces and hiding behind Ray J, close to the back door for a quick escape.

"Seriously? Ma, why didn't you stop them?" she all but whined as her right arm made its way around Nico's waist as she reached for orange juice. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as he reached for a piece of toast to collect his demeanor.

"Who me? I just got here" she stated innocently, dropping her empty glass in the sink and turning back to them.

"You guys do look super cute mom, don't worry"

"Thanks Linds, that was my first concern" she retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, what about TK? If football doesn't work out, photography may be my thing" he joked, and took off for the back door as Nico ran after him. After a few minutes, Nico came striding back in with the camera in hand, a self satisfied smirk on his face as TK came back in, pouting like a two year old.

"It was just for fun man"

"Yeah, well that kind of 'fun' can cause all sorts of problems with the wrong people"

"You need to loosen up man, you should be happy after last night"

Everyone's eyes turned from TK to them, and it made Dani want to hide behind Nico again as she felt herself get bright red. Nico took a deep breath and answered evenly,

"Despite the completely subtle way of putting it, nothing happened last night but sleep"

"Yeah whatever, it's not like _that's_ gonna last"

"Terrance!"

"Sorry Dr. D, but we all knew this was coming, even before Saturday's blowout"

"Wait, what happened Saturday?" Lindsey, Ray J, and her mother asked together.

"Thanks Terrence. We had a minor-"

"Minor! It was more like World War III-"

"Anyway! There was a…discussion about our involvement and our co-worker's…issue with it. It's settled now"

"That's one hell of a shiny spin you put on that Dr. D"

"It will all be handled by tomorrow, believe me. Now, can we just have time to wake up and eat before going to the field?" Nico proposed as he reached around Dani to drain the rest of her juice. Everyone smiled at the unconscious gesture and began leaving for school, shopping, and a 'sick day' to play video games upstairs.

"Did you have to open your mouth" Nico asked annoyed as he ate another piece of toast while Dani ate an apple and left to get ready.

"No, but what's the fun in being quiet?"

"We'll see you at the stadium, leave Terrance"

"Shesh, I guess I'm not welcome" he saw Nico squint his eyes at him, "You gotta stop doin' that, Dr. D does that too. Don't be late, morning sex can be quite time consuming" and with that, he ran for the front door, just narrowly missing the package of Poptarts Nico flung at his head.

* * *

><p>I considered an epilogue, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't make something and risk it not being up to par, BUT, I am taking a reviewer's idea for my next story coming sometime before this weekend. Possibly one shots that push the boundaries and are exciting, but who knows? Stay tuned and keep an eye out for those!<p> 


End file.
